Aquí nace una historia de amor
by Gaby Aby
Summary: Karin entra a la sociedad de almas por azares del destino y descubre algo que nunca espero encontrar después de la muerte. Una historia de amor comienza desde una perspectiva en primera persona como espectador.


Buenos días, tardes o noches, dependiendo de a que horas me estés leyendo.

Desde hace mucho tiempo me gusta esta pareja, mi mejor amiga y yo somos fieles seguidoras a las historias publicadas de este género y realmente quería publicar una así. Si has entrado a este fanfic, puede ser por dos motivos: Curiosidad, o porque realmente querías leer una historia sobre estos dos personajes. Espero que te guste y que disfrutes leerlo tanto como yo escribirlo.

 **Aquí nace una historia de amor**

Y lo impensable había pasado. Algo que nadie se hubiese imaginado ni en el más remoto de los casos, Byakuya Kuchiki se había enamorado de una Kurosaki. Y todos pensaran que seguramente de la tierna y adorable Yuzu, pero no, se había enamorado de la sarcástica, algunas veces ácida y explosiva Karin.

De hecho, y aunque suene contradictorio, se veía venir. Desde que el Kuchiki la había _conocido_ realmente, era obvio.

Puede sonar muy extraño, pero ambos se parecían mucho, de jóvenes, habían tenido esos temperamentos tan explosivos y, de cierta forma, malhumorados, explotaban con la más mínima provocación. Luego, acercándose a su madurez, habían empezado a mantener el temple, a mantener la cabeza más fría. Hasta ahora. Byakuya era más bien una persona fría y calculadora, como buen líder del clan Kuchiki. Y Karin seguía siendo sarcástica y un poco bromista sobre todo con su hermana, pero era mucho más madura y serena que en su niñez. Algo a lo que había que darle crédito era que no era terca como una mula como su padre y hermano, sabía estudiar las situaciones de mejor manera, lo que la había llevado a pensar de manera más calculadora.

Tenía un pequeño sobrino, Kazui. Que la había llevado a cometer tal vez el peor, o mejor, de sus errores. El protegerlo le había causado la muerte. Por suerte, si se le puede decir así, su padre había estado allí para apoyarla. Y es que morir a sus veinticuatro años no era algo que ella esperase, pero el saber que había vida después de la muerte, de cierta forma, la consolaba. Lo único que realmente lamentaba era haber estudiado una carrera universitaria para luego no poder desarrollarse en esta, que desperdicio. O tal vez no. Dejar a su familia era lo que realmente le dolía.

La primera vez que había llegado a la Sociedad de Almas, había pasado directamente por la senkaimon y había sido recibida por el Comandante general Kyōraku, una persona muy… Curiosa. Por su desbordante poder espiritual, debía entrar lo antes posible a la academia Shinigami pues no hacía más que aplastar a cuanto shinigami novato se le cruzara con el desbordante reiatsu tan propio de su familia. Una vez ahí, había aprendido a controlar sus poderes como la shinigami, Quincy, parte hollow y Dios sabrá qué otras cosas también era. Aunque en la academia solo le enseñaban la parte de los shinigamis, para todo lo demás estaban Urahara-san y Yoruichi-san.

A partir de ese momento había comprendido cómo funcionaban sus poderes como ente del "más allá", sin embargo, nadie le dijo que tendría que tomar tantas decisiones tan complicadas.

Todos, o la gran mayoría, de los capitanes se habían interesado del hecho de que una Kurosaki llegase a la sociedad de almas, por lo que iba ganando popularidad. Popularidad que por su puesto no quería. Desde propuestas de unirse a los diferentes escuadrones hasta sobornos de parte de algunos, pues con el historial familiar que tenía, era de esperarse.

Pero había uno de ellos que le había hecho la mejor propuesta de todas, no le prometía riquezas, ni fama y mucho menos gloria. Le prometía trabajo duro, sudor y lágrimas con un único objetivo: poder, para poder proteger a quienes amaba, aunque eso sería decirlo de una manera romántica. El capitán Kuchiki le había prometido entrenarla hasta que sus piernas desfallecieran, su cabeza se mareara y el aire escapara de sus pulmones, un entrenamiento de verdad. Era el único, también, que no la trataba como solo un individuo con increíbles poderes que solo mejoraría su división, porque Byakuya sabía que su división era ya inmensamente poderosa.

Una vez resuelto su dilema, se había unido a la sexta división.

Algo que había sorprendido, aunque no lo admitiera, a Byakuya, era el hecho de que ella en ningún momento, por su apellido, intentase fabricarse un nombre, daba un ciento diez por ciento en todo lo que hacía y si, tenía ese espíritu Kurosaki, pero de alguna manera era más sofisticada, por decirlo de alguna manera. Aunque percibía en ella un aire ciertamente melancólico, como si le faltase algo. Y un día, por azares del destino, se había topado con ella saliendo del escuadrón. Algo que tenía, y que había que aplaudirle era que ella si era respetuosa con sus superiores, rasgo que hasta el momento creía que todos los Kurosaki obviaban. Pero no fue sino hasta casi un año después de su llegada que había hablado con ella personalmente. Su forma de hablar, sus expresiones, ese ligero tono respetuoso que tenía con él, le había… gustado. Lo cual no tenía sentido pues la gran mayoría de sus subordinados eran muchísimo más respetuosos que ella, pero en ella le _gustaba_ específicamente. Tenía que admitir que su oscuro cabello, su pálida tez, sus ojos grisáceos, su esbelta y curvilínea figura y sus rasgos en general le parecían muy atractivos. Muy acertado en la cultura nipona.

No sabía porque ni con cual motivo le había preguntado aquella primera vez acerca de su vida pasada, pero esa primera conversación había dado pie a una comunicación que ni él mismo sabía que podía tener. En un par de meses había pasado de ser capitán Kuchiki a Kuchiki-sama a Byakuya-sama, para después ser Byakuya-san. Y es que había habido una conexión real entre ellos dos. No solo a nivel espiritual, todo parecía encajar perfectamente. Byakuya no era una persona muy comunicativa y eso todos lo sabían, por eso muchas quijadas habían caído al suelo en los primeros días en los que los habían visto pasear por ahí conversando con ella.

No era extraño que el capitán Kuchiki llamase _más de la cuenta_ a la Kurosaki a su oficina. Y es que al principio había sido para pedirle que llevase o trajese documentos o algún otro encargo, para con el pasar del tiempo simplemente, y siendo más sincero consigo mismo, sentarse a tomar un poco de té, como en realidad lo pretendía desde el principio. Simplemente le gustaba su compañía, estar junto a ella o charlar era de alguna manera refrescante.

El que fue, tal vez, el acto más notorio de interés de parte de él, fue el hecho de que la invitará a conocer la mansión Kuchiki, alegando que todos sus subordinados la conocían, cuando en realidad pocos o prácticamente nadie la conocía realmente. Ahí le había presentado a su abuelo, Ginrei Kuchiki, quién se había extrañado muchísimo de que su nieto trajese a alguien a conocer su hogar, mucho menos a una mujer y si le agregaba que ella era de hecho una Kurosaki, era aún más extraño.

Con el pasar del tiempo su relación se fue haciendo más intima que con cualquier otro, incluso Byakuya llegándole a confiar el relato de su pasado matrimonio. Eso, y aunque no entendía mucho de esas cuestiones, había realmente tocado a Karin. Pues ella, gracias a sus demás compañeras de equipo, se había enterado que el Kuchiki no era una persona muy comunicativa. Entonces llegaba la cuestión, ¿Por qué confiarle tan íntimo relato? ¿Por qué era lo suficientemente especial como para escucharlo directamente de su boca? Y por fin había reconocido ese pensamiento que desde hace bastante tiempo había rondado por su cabeza. ¿Realmente estaba el capitán interesado en ella?

No fue sino hasta un poco más de tiempo que, luego de una misión fallida en donde ella había salido mal herida, fuese el mismo capitán quien se había presentado para su rescate. A pesar de las múltiples perdidas que el escuadrón había sufrido, no le reprochaba nada, incluso parecía… Arrepentido de haberla enviado a tan peligrosa misión. Llegado cierto momento, la había mirado directamente a los ojos, como pidiendo perdón silenciosamente, lo cuál había sido tan poco común que, según sus demás compañeros y el mismo teniente Abarai, nunca lo habían visto hacer antes.

Karin no era una persona necia, no después de todo lo que en vida había madurado, y no le gustaba serlo. Pero se negaba a aceptar, de cierta manera, los sentimientos del capitán hacía su persona. Y no era para menos, pues su capitán le había ofrecido un puesto como tercer oficial y, aunque sabía que era en parte por su inmenso poder, no podía aceptar, simplemente porque no era lo correcto. Ella aún tenía mucho que aprender y sabía que habían muchos más soldados entre las filas del sexto escuadrón que lo merecían más que ella.

Sin embargo, su capitán parecía entenderlo, y lo tomaba relativamente bien. No fue sino hasta transcurrido un tiempo, luego de que a ella se le diese permiso para visitar el mundo de los vivos y ver a su familia una vez más, que había comprendido por fin los sentimientos de aquel hombre hacía su persona, la había recibido cuando había regresado por el senkaimon casi de manera esperanzada. La miró directamente a los ojos con una de esas miradas que solo a ella le dirigía, parecía como una súplica disfrazada de educación.

Llegado cierto punto, era innegable para cualquiera que entre ellos dos había algo. La química que fluía cuando estaban juntos era tan obvia que rayaba con lo estereotipado. No había un solo día en el que no se les viese entrar juntos al escuadrón, y es que, en un acuerdo silencioso, ambos llegaban intencionalmente a la misma hora para que por lo menos en ese trayecto pudiesen saludarse. Cuando por fin había resuelto el lio de cómo expresarle a su capitán lo que era obvio, durante un día en el que se habían sentado a tomar el té en su oficina, no había necesitado utilizar palabras, había sido necesaria una única mirada un poco más prolongada de lo habitual y en completo silencio para que él diese el primer paso. Le había besado sin dirigirse una sola palabra al respecto, y es que con las emociones a flor de piel como ellos las tenían, las palabras salían sobrando. Ese primer y único beso había encendido la chispa detonante de todo lo demás, era un sentimiento difícil de explicar, tan propio de las famosas mariposas que se sienten en el estomago cuando se está muy nervioso por algo, el sentimiento había sido tan fuerte que ella podía sentir como sus lagrimales empezaban a querer soltar un par de lagrimas, por la tensión claro, de ese anhelado momento.

Él llevo su mano hasta la mejilla de ella, porque simplemente quería estrecharla entre sus brazos, pero era muy pronto, por lo que se conformaba con solo acariciar su rostro. Tenía años de no sentirse tan vivo como lo estaba en ese momento, y es que ella le hacía querer expresar todo lo que se guardaba día con día. El simple hecho de mirarla y que ella le devolviese la mirada justo a los ojos y sin desviarla, era algo que agradecía mucho.

Byakuya tenía por fin ese sentimiento que creía perdido en él desde hace demasiado tiempo, y es que no solamente era un beso; su alma, de forma romántica, se había unido a la de ella ese día.

Hola, espero que te allá gustado. Si te gustaría que continuara escribiendo acerca de esta pareja no olvides comentármelo y si realmente te gusta esta pareja también escribemelo así podré saber que hay más personas que comparten este gusto conmigo.

P.D: ¿Alguien más a notado lo mucho que se parecen la Karin adolescente con Byakuya adolescente? Es bastante sorprendente, de hecho.


End file.
